lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Lumber Tycoon 2 Wikia:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. It is important to keep in mind that administrators on the wiki do not have any administrative abilities in Lumber Tycoon 2. Current Administrators Administrator Abilities These additional functions: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Instructions for Administrators How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. How do admins grant rollback or admin rights? See . Becoming an administrator If you have an interest in becoming an administrator on the site, please contact Jerricks. However, keep in mind that administrators are typically users who have already had a great deal of contribution to the wiki and are well known in the community. They also are only selected from the pre-existing moderators. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version they prefer in an editing dispute that is not vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an administrator should not be considered "in charge." The ideal admin is simply someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the wiki. Remember, being an administrator is no big deal. No administrator available? In case, there is no administrator active during a vandal attack or any kind of problem. Make sure to contact Wikia Staff , VSTF, or a Helper. Wikia Staff Some Wikia staff members have full access to all of Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff member. Wikia staff are not counted as administrators on this wiki, and are just staff members of our hosting service. contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Helper Helpers have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff or even a helper. VSTF The is a group of Wikia users who have volunteered to help keep Wikia clear and free of spam and vandalism. The group is made up of users who act in the interest of keeping Wikia clean of vandalism and spam, and they are given additional user rights that allow them to detect, delete, and block these spam edits and users. You can report spam on the VSTF Wiki.